Search Thingies Pictures
This page is intended to help you doing your own search thingies pics. Needed For very nice search thingies pictures you need software to take screenshots and one where you can make layers. 'Screenshots' If you have spare time and you don't know what to do...take a look at this link. Here are screenshots I took but didn't make the thingies-pics yet. Best is to note somewhere in those folders that you are currently working on a room so that there is no double work. I also gave change permit to everyone having the link, so feel free to add pics if you like. Be aware that I delete the folders after I noticed the pics in the wiki :). 'Screenshot Software' Hard to give advice, but a nice freeware for Windows is PickPic 'Picture Manipulation Software' You can use Adobe Photoshop, Corel Draw or another freeware: Gimp Create Pictures This is going to get a little complicated but I try my very best to keep it simple. This is how I create the pics: #Take a lot of screenshots of the room you want to do the pics for. Each search thingy has 5 locations where it could be and sometimes it is really hard to get a pic from every location. I'm normally shooting only the square with the room, not the bars around. #Select one picture to be the base and save it as psd-file (Adobe) or whatever file format your software uses for pictures with layers. #Create a layer for every thingy. I use to sort them alphabetically but this is up to you. #Select the first layer. #Search the required item on your main pic and draw a circle around. Select a high contrast color. I do a circle selection and fill the contours (uses to be under "edit"). #Open the other pics. #Take one and search the required item at one of its other places. Circle-select the item and copy to clipboard. #Switch back to main picture and insert the copied part. #Move the new part to the place where it belongs. I deactivated the background for this screenshot so you have a better look. #Fill the contours. (This is why I do circle-selections. I don't have to select the item again because the copy&pasted part is fine). You get a circle around the new inserted part. #When you take a proper look at the screenshot above, you may recognize that a new layer appeared automatically. After having all 5 location inside my main pic, I reduce all the layers related to this item back to one layer. #Go to the menu "file > save". In Adobe the option I use is "Save for Web" with the setting "jpg - low". I try to stay below 150kB for every pic. #Repeat for every search thingy :) Upload Pictures *Open the location for your pics in the wiki and switch to edit mode. *I recommend to first add another row in the thingy table and switch to source mode. *Copy the katze-file to your second row and delete the entry "thingy" *Add in source mode as many rows as you need. The code for a complete row is: |- ! scope="row"| |[ [ File:katze.jpg|thumb|left]] *Switch back to visual mode. *Add the name of the item in the left column and click on "modify" at the picture *In the modifying dialog, click on "Select another photo" below the picture and then select the image on your computer. Upload the pic. You will automatically return to the dialog again. Now careful! The thumbnail size is selected automatically and is normally pretty fine. Make sure that the alignment at the bottom right side is to "left" then click on "Add Photo" at the left side. *Repeat till ready :) Category:Help